1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device locating services, and particularly to locating software for smartphone and PC (personal computer).
2. Description of the Related Art
While walking in the street or in a mall or park, one doesn't know what kind of job people have. In case of emergency, people need help as soon as possible, such as help from a doctor, a policeman, a fireman, etc. So it will be a great idea if one knows everyone's job instantly while walking in the street or other place. On the other hand, one needs some kind of software application to know other people's jobs to obviate the need to seek help using a telephone book, newspaper, or the like.
Thus, locating software for smartphone and PC solving the aforementioned problems is desired.